


No one knows my secret - No one knows my heart

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: CorBrose [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: CorBrose, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, TW:Panic-attacks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back again with a new part of this shipping.<br/>Let's see where it'll go!</p>
<p>Title taken from "I'm a mess" by The Rasmus</p>
    </blockquote>





	No one knows my secret - No one knows my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with a new part of this shipping.  
> Let's see where it'll go!
> 
> Title taken from "I'm a mess" by The Rasmus

Week after week.

After week.

Day in.

Day out.

 

Sharing rooms.

Cuddling at night.

Being around each other.

Everything just called friendship.

But it was way more than just friendship.

At least for Baron.

 

He wasn't even scared about Dean.

Not scared of his 'lunatic' moments.

Dean himself called them that.

The moments when he was off.

Falling into panic.

Wanting to hurt himself.

Screaming.

Crying.

 

Baron was always there.

Holding Dean close.

Every now and then a little kiss on Dean's hairline.

His forehead.

His cheek.

Sometimes even his neck.

 

Baron got dizzy when he did it.

Being with Dean.

Taking care of him.

Because his heart was screaming.

Sometimes he thought he would go insane with Dean around.

Not because of Dean.

More because of the feelings.

Because his heart searching.

Searching for love.

But he stayed sane.

For Dean.

 

Every night Dean traced the tattoos.

Fingertips stroking the soft skin.

Making it even worse.

But it calmed Dean down.

And that was the only thing that counted for Baron.

 

Maybe one day everything would change.

That was his only thought.

Every night.

With Dean in his arms.

Watching him sleep.

 

And then there was this one night.

Dean already asleep.

“I love you... even you don't know...”

Suddenly Dean opened his eyes.

Sleepy, baby blue eyes.

“Love ya...”

 

 


End file.
